ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Baltan
are aliens that look like arthropods from the planet Baltan. They are one of Ultraman's most popular foes. Baltan's first appearence was in Episode #2 of Ultraman "Shoot the Invader". Their epithet is "Space Ninja." Their trademark is their sinister laugh. They have made many appearances throught the Ultra Series, with his most recent appereance being on Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Baltans become more powerful and dangerous as time passes, the last Baltan to try to invade Earth was able to defeat an Ultra. Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: Micro - 50 m *Weight: 0 - 15,000 tons Powers/Weapons *Energy Beams: Alien Baltan can release powerful beams from his claw-like hands.The beams can either freeze, repell,or damage the enemy. *Illusions: Alien Baltan can many identical clones of himself to trick his opponenents. *Exoskeleton: If Baltan suffers to much damage it can shed it's outer skin, much like an insect. *Merge: When thousands of Baltans shrink to microscopic or human size they can merge into one giant Baltan when needed. *Flight: Alien Baltan has the ability to fly at moderate speeds. History Ultra Q In the Ultra story manga it is revealed that the Cicada people became the Baltans after being mutated by the Plasma Spark. Ultraman The Baltan's planet was destroyed by their own Nuclear testing, so they sought out a new world to live in. The 6 million Baltans shrunk down to microscopic size and traveled through Space until their gravitational thrusters malfunctioned. The Baltans landed on Earth for repairs, but soon found the planet suitable to their needs, and decided to conquer it. The single normal-sized Baltan began to infiltrate a science base as it searched for parts to repair the ship, freezing anyone who got in its way. The Science Patrol began to investigate, and Arashi was frozen by the Baltan. After Ide attempted to converse with the Baltan, it led him to the roof for negotiations. Using its spectral powers, it took hold of Arashi's body and spoke to Ide and Hayata, who just arrived. Upon revealing their plan and denying co-existing with the humans, the Baltan left Arashi and to grew to gigantic size. The Missiles the army prepared were no match, and the Baltan quickly began destroying the city. Ultraman came unto the scene, and after a short dogfight,Ultraman outsmarted the alien and killed it with a Specium Ray. After the fight,Ultraman reveales the Baltan's cloaked ship,carries it away from the Earth, and destroys it with the Specium Ray,ending the first invasion. Baltan II After their failure at conquering the Earth, the Baltans were sent into total retreat and held up on the Planet R, a planet close to Venus. They regrouped and devised a new plan to start anew. When the spaceship Ohtori visited Venus and was called back to the Earth, the newer Baltan appeared before Professor Mohri onboard. The invader took over the human’s body and mind, turning him into a slave! The Science Patrol ventured into space to rescue the man, but just as they arrived, the new Baltan invasion force arrived on Earth! As countless man-sized Baltans buzzed around the globe, the Science Patrol fought both battles. Dr. Mohri forced the patrol to crash land on Planet R where he transformed into the towering Baltan II! Quickly, Hayata summoned Ultraman and the clash between two rivals started again. The hero unleashed his Specium Ray, but the new reflector mirrors sent it right back! Laughing, the insect-like being leaped into the air, trying to attack the red and silver giant. Ultraman quickly reacted, forming an Ultra Slash in his palm and throwing it, cutting the alien in half from head to groin! Trapped on Planet R, Ultraman had to use up a lot of his energy to teleport back to the Earth and stop the invasion force. While Arashi managed to bring down numerous aliens, there were still thousands left! Once Ultraman arrived, the legions began to combine, forming another giant Baltan. The hero used his Ultra Slash, but this time the alien generated an energy shield, the Speruken Shield, and reflected it out. With his power quickly diminishing, Ultraman uses his X-Ray eye beams to destroy the shield. In response, the Baltan leaped into the air for attack, but another quick Ultra Slash cut this one in half also! Another plan of the vile Baltans had been put to a sudden stop. Baltan III (Illusion) This was not the end of the Baltans, however, for the vile warrior was resurrected by Alien Mephilas. The invader brought the second giant back from the dead and placed it in Tokyo along with the resurrected Alien Zarab and Kemur. Laughing aloud, the alien awaited its orders, but the call was never given as Mephilas wasn’t big on violence and made his three minions vanish. However, the "minions" were actually just 3-Dimensional holograms in order to trick the humans into surrendering. Trivia *Alien Baltan's original name was supposed to be "Resident of The M240 Galaxy", but the name was changed due to unknown reasons. *The Baltan II suit was repainted for Baltan III. *Alian Baltan's laugh was a reused mushroom people laugh from the Toho horror movie Matango. Ultra Fight Alien Baltan reappeared in Ultra Fight as one of the more powerful characters. He is seen defeating Ultraseven. The suit of Baltan, as he is simply called, is a new suit due to the original's deterioration. Baltan's suit was later modified for Alien Baltan Jr. The Return of Ultraman (Baltan Junior) Of the vast numbers of microscopic Baltan that had formed the original Alien Baltan, one had a son, Baltan IV. Following his father’s demise on Earth, the younger alien planned his revenge on Earth and the Ultras who protected it over the next few years. He bided his time until Ultraman Jack defeated Alien Nackle and Black King, and was among one of the many aliens that would arrive on Earth to battle Ultraman Jack. However, unlike his father, Baltan Jr. was not as good a fighter and well aware of that fact, so he procured a massive robot by the name of Builgamo to pilot into battle against the Earth and Ultraman Jack. Late one night, Baltan Jr. arrived on Earth in the form of a fireball, entering a building under construction and briefly appearing before vanishing. A young boy saw the alien but no one believed him. Another boy also saw something strange and decided to investigate himself, entering the building. As he looked around, he saw nothing and left his dog alone to keep looking, who was attacked by a mysterious cloud and abducted after stepping in a puddle of red liquid. As the boy searched for his dog, he heard him barking from inside a wall. Suddenly, he was confronted by Baltan Jr. who mocked the young boy. He allowed him to run, wanting MAT to come so he could destroy them. The boy called the one man who would most likely believe him, Hideki Go. The human host of Ultraman Jack was called by phone and alerted to the situation, who still had trouble believing him but was convinced. The next day, he went to the construction site and tried to tell them the truth about Baltan Jr. but they wouldn’t believe him until he took them to the exact place he’d seen the alien. Realizing the boy may be right, they decided to check it out, finding the wall had been torn away. The boy then stepped in one of the alien’s booby-traps and was sucked into the vile invader’s shadow world. Having gotten MAT involved, Go arrived to investigate the sighting and little did they know they were being watched by Baltan IV from his shadow dimension. Knowing Go was Jack’s host, Baltan Jr. was finally ready to begin his vengeance, first by showing a shadow of the boy on the wall in front of them. Go realized that Baltan Jr. was very real and now had the young boy as his captive. Finally ready, Baltan Jr. prepared to unleash his mecha from its hiding place in the shadow world. Go chased a boy into the building and pushed him out of the way as he stepped in the booby trap and was nearly sucked into the shadow world but was saved by MAT and the boy as the building began to shatter. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Baltan Jr. sealed the team in the building as he was activating his battle machine, hoping to crush them. Luckily, Go found a window and broke it, allowing him to escape as the building began collapsing, revealing Billgamo, piloting the robot into a rampage from inside it, MAT trapped inside its body as well. However, while Billgamo was battling Ultraman Jack, the alien’s captives where freed from the Shadow World and escaped Billgamo with MAT. When Jack managed to overcome the juggernaut of a machine, Baltan IV emerged from his crippled mecha. Swearing to come back for his revenge one day, Baltan Jr. took off to try to escape but Jack would have none of that. Firing the Specium Ray, Jack attacked the latest invader, but the fate of the invader would be unknown as he disappeared in a light. Trivia *Baltan Junior was modefied from the Ultra Fight Baltan costume Redman Baltan Reappered In Redman Trivia Alien Baltan looks a little different in Redman, Baltan is colored with black and yellow spots on his chest. Ultraman 80 Baltan V It had been long since the time of Ultraman Jack that a member of the Alien Baltan species had invaded the Earth until Baltan V would make himself known, coming to Earth not only prepared to use his own power, but bringing a powerful warship along with him. That day, the UGM had two children in their base, as part of contest, which was broadcast throughout the city. Meanwhile, a child watching that had lost the contest was depressed, then forced to run off by bullies and not watch the event, possibly providing negative energy that attracted the latest Baltan to Earth. The two children were given a ride in one of the space craft used by the UGM, further depressing the boy who was then approached by Baltan V. Later that day, he was taken into the base by a security guard. Takashi Yamato’s attention was attracted to the boy, who questioned them about Ultraman 80, then talked to the contest winners when they returned from their trip, becoming more upset. Seeing this, the UGM decided they would take him on a tour of their base along with the others, but the boy said something strange about space. Suddenly, they detected a strange disturbance in space, Baltan V’s battleship. Meanwhile, the other winner of the contest and a member of the UGM found the boy that was supposed to be at the base frozen with his clothes stolen. Yamato was just taking the boy on a jet ride when he was told what was happening. Once in the air, the ‘boy’ revealed himself as Baltan V. Now face to face with the alien, the two exchanged words, Baltan revealing he knew Yamato was Ultraman 80 and then showed his battleship arriving on Earth and told the hero Earth would be his. Baltan held him as the ship attacked, trying to have him killed by his warship’s cannons. Thankfully Yamato managed to break free and eject but the alien escape and cut his parachute cords, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Yamato had to resort to being Ultraman 80 to challenge save himself and challenge Baltan. Baltan quickly grew to full size for the battle. While the fight raged, Baltan V had his war craft open fire on the hero. The UGM tried to fight back but the ship’s weapons proved too strong. Baltan tried using his invisibility to gain the advantage but 80 used a special power to see him and threw him. Still, the two fought and Baltan proved to be the most skilled fighter of his race to appear so far, matching 80 move for move. Soon 80’s timer began to flash but finally, 80 managed to grab hold of Baltan’s legs and spun him around, throwing him into his own battleship. The impact caused the craft to detonate in a huge explosion, killing Baltan V and ending the latest bid by the Baltan race to enslave the Earth. Baltan VI Not that long after Baltan V’s bid to rule the Earth had been defeated by Ultr aman 80, yet another of the space invaders would choose to invade mankind. In the middle of the day, Baltan teleporting onto a roof, watching a group of children bullying another of child, enjoying the display of cruelty until UGM arrived to break up the fight. While they didn’t see the vile alien, he certainly saw them and left, not wanting to be revealed as of yet. Later, in human form, he watched the child once again, then followed him home. Using his teleportation, he tainted UGM, but they didn’t get a good enough view to identify the alien. For some reason or another, Baltan VI had become determined to torment this boy, causing him to take a picture that caused him more ridicule. As he tried to repeat the picture with Frisbees, he became more and more frustrated, further pleasing the Baltan. This time, he took on the form of the boys mother and talked to the boy, urging him on and transforming the Frisbees into metal disks, using his powers to help the boy take the pictures. But moments later, UGM arrived, causing Baltan to flee. The boy handed over the picture to UGM, by Baltan’s urging telling them it was of a UFO. He tried to convince his friends of the same thing as well, but they were less believing and further bully the boy, causing the boy to run to Yamato for help, who tried to ease the tensions, knowing the dangers negative energy was capable of but his efforts didn’t seem to work. Baltan saw the consequences of human fighting and decided this would be a perfect way to conquer Earth. He convinced the boy using his telepathy during the night to tell his friends a UFO would be in the sky at a certain time. Finally, Baltan VI arrived on a small spacecraft and confronted the boys, frightening them but Yamato interrupted the vile alien and tried to shoot him. Baltan VI used his sonic waves to harm the boys then captured them with his capture beam and tried to flee, causing Yamato to shoot his ship. Finally, Baltan VI grew to full size, hostages in toe and began attacking the city with his beams, blowing buildings to bits then smashing the city with his physical power. UGM arrived to attack but Yamato quickly altered them to Baltan’s hostages. Now unable to be attacked, Baltan continued his rampage, forcing Yamato to transform to Ultraman 80 and fight, trying to rescue the children. But using them against 80 and gained the upper hand. 80 fired the Sakcium Ray but the alien returned fire with his claw beam, the two beams colliding and equal in power till the energy exploded. 80 tried his buckle beam but the invader was unharmed and teleported behind him, firing his organic missiles. It seemed Baltan Seijin VI would finally defeat Ultraman 80 as his timer began to flash rapidly but when the invader teleported, 80 remembered how Baltan II had been destroyed and fired an Ultra Slash, slicing Baltan Seijin VI in half right down the middle and destroying the most powerful Baltan Seijin yet, then rescuing the children. With Baltan VI’s demise, it seemed the end of the Baltan race's attempts to conquer earth. Andro Melos Juda, the main antagonist of the series, has a minion named Mecha-Baltan, who is a robotic version of Alien Baltan. Ultraman Jonias Coming to Earth with invasion in mind, Baltan was pursued by the Science Garrison. The alien drove his round, glowing ship into a mountainside where he unleashed Mikonos. As Ultraman Jonias battled the red monster, the invader set up a base in the forest, disguising his ship as a common home. It didn’t take long for the Science Garrison to discover its hideout and soon Hikari ventured inside and was confronted by the alien. The creature ditched its disguise, revealing its true ugly self. When Hikari tried to transform, the alien ship prevented him from doing such. Thankfully the mortal managed to escape outside just as Baltan grew to a gigantic size. The alien frozen the rest of the team with a red beam, but Hikari again escaped its wrath and this time transformed! The invader fired away, blasting at the hero and missing every shot with its energy rays. Jonias attacked, pummeling the invader with a series of kicks and punches before Baltan used its gigantic claws to catch the warrior. The two fell to the ground with Jonias’ energy quickly starting to drain. The hero gathered his might and pushed the clawed alien off and fired his Planium Ray, destroying the invader in a gigantic ball of fire. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero In Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, the Baltan are the main antagonists. Alien Baltan, a highly advanced insectoid race, came to Earth with two other members of it's species in the form of green orbs. However, one member's molyed skin and was analyzed by WINR, lossing what stealth capabilities they had. That night an Alien Baltan was found growing inside of a warehouse in Los Angeles and managed to kill two police officers. At the same time, Alien Baltan's ship was found by WINR and was about to be shot down when a red ball of light came out of nowhere and destroyed their satellite. WINR was soon sent out to exterminate Alien Baltan before he could start a rampage. As Alien Baltan was being fought, the strange red ball of light landed not far from Los Angeles. After it absorbed Kenichi Kia and disappeared, the WINR member was being spoken to by a voice that claimed to be from Nebula M78 and was hunting the Alien Baltan for eons. As Kenichi agreed to merge with the being, Alien Baltan was fleeing underground only to meet up with the other two. After being shot at, Alien Baltan grew by fusing with the other two and started attacking Los Angeles. With the destruction piling up, the being of light which Kenichi merged with appeared as his true form, Ultraman Powered. As the battle was going on, Alien Baltan fired an energy blast at Powered only for it to be reflected back at him and seemingly destroyed him until he attempted a suprise attack. During Alien Baltan's assault, Powered was charging up the Mega Specium Ray, which destroyed him in one hit. In the last episode of Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero the Baltans reapeared in there space ship finally ariving in Earth's atmosphere. WINR fired at the Alien's space ship but no damage was made, but the ''all ''the Baltans were destroyed by the combined efforts of WINR and the Ultramen that arived to bring Ultraman Powered home. Ultraman Cosmos Baltan was the ruler of his dying world, the last adult of his species, with thousands of child Baltans looking to him for their protection and future. His only choice was to seek a new world for his kind, and he did, finding the planet Earth. However, it was already populated by billions of humans, forcing Baltan to plan conquest over it. As he sped through space towards the blue planet, he was cut off by the heroic Ultraman Cosmos, while the alien‘s reasons for doing so were pure, his invasion of Earth could not be allowed. Not bothering to explain his motives, Baltan tried to blast Cosmos out of his way and proceed to Earth, beginning a vicious space dog fight. The two fought one another with great fury, their beams colliding and triggering a huge explosion. The hero used the cover to grab hold of Baltan’s leg and spin him overhead before tossing him away. The two continued to fight back and forth throughout space, being sighted through a young boys telescope for a fleeting second. As the two battled, Baltan’s electric rays began to cause a large thunder storm on the planet below. Meanwhile, in the midst of their fight, the SRC detected the signals emitted by the great battle. The two continued to battle until finally, the Cosmos Palm Beam collided with Baltan’s electric beam, the resulting explosion sending both combatants plummeting to the ground below. Baltan managed to survive his fall but realized it was likely his rival had also survived his impact as well. Realizing this, he planned to initiate his plan before the alien hero could recover and stop him from succeeding. Luckily for Earth, a young boy named Musashi discovered Cosmos and revived him, being given the means of summoning him, but no one believed him until he met with EYES, who were able to match what he said to their data. Meanwhile, Baltan discovered the sleeping Don Ron, entering his body and sending him on a destructive rampage. After EYES and Sharks killed his host, Baltan emerged in person, growing to his full size. Sharks quickly attacked, only to be obliterated by his electric rays, Musashi tried to summon Cosmos as the battle raged but he couldn’t get the hero to come. Baltan began his own onslaught on the city as all could only watch the aliens destructive power. Using his clones, the alien retreated, content with his show of force. After one of his Child Baltan appeared on Earth, getting the stone that could summon Cosmos and the Baltan Seijin homeworld entered the Earth‘s skies, he sent a message to the human race, revealing his distaste for the way they treated their world and his goal to conquer it. The next day, the overly aggressive Sharks group attacked the Baltan homeworld, this would be a terrible mistake. Baltan rose from the surface of his planet, prepared to defend it and his people against anything. The alien obliterated the attackers within seconds, the massive fleet proving powerless before the mighty Baltan. Now enraged, Baltan descended on the planet but was met with the much friendlier EYES group, who sought a peaceful solution. After showing the alien their craft could deflect beams, they lead the now curious Baltan along and played soothing music to the alien, people nearby singing along. Baltan was mystified by the wonderful music and forgot his goals for the moment to listen along. Surprisingly, the unusual plan worked, and Baltan fell to sleep, falling slowly to the ground and sinking into deep slumber to the amazement of all watching. Sharks refused to let EYES succeed where they’d failed twice and foolishly attacked the sleeping alien, doing little more than awaken and anger him. What peace had beaten, war had awakened and was now madder than ever. Baltan began his assault again after shedding his skin to dodge an attack. It seemed there would be nothing to stop him as he completely annihilated his attackers once more before turning his attention to the city. Musashi, however, managed to summon Ultraman Cosmos after regaining the stone, calling the peaceful giant back to Earth. Knowing there was no time to lose, the hero quickly confronted Baltan. The two quickly began another battle, Baltan leading Cosmos back to his homeworld were he brought a storm of blades out of the ground to assault the hero, but Cosmos easily destroyed them and blocked his scatter blasts then dodged his electric streams. Baltan chose to take the war back to Earth and the two continued their war, move for move the duo fought evenly, until Baltan realized his normal form wouldn’t allow him victory and underwent a startling transformation into Neo Baltan. After the alien was killed by the Naybuster Ray, Cosmos turned his body back into his normal form, realizing even though Baltan had tried to conquer the Earth, his heart had been with his people the entire time. After watching the grueling battle, the Child Baltans came down and retrieved their king’s body, taking it back to their homeworld so Baltan could be laid to rest among the people he’d died trying to save. Neo Baltan After realizing his normal form could not stop Cosmos, Baltan’s exoskeleton changed shape drastically, changing into the powerful Neo Baltan. Even with his new power, Neo Baltan could not pierce Cosmos’ defenses until he managed to wrap the hero up with his energy whip. After being shocked by the whip for several moments, Cosmos managed to break free and call on his Corona Mode, shatter Neo Baltan’s sword but the two continued to battle back and forth, Cosmos gaining the upper hand with his enhanced speed but Neo Baltan keeping up with him. The two shrunk down to human size and both created clones of themselves. Six Cosmoses and Neo Baltans fought each other at a stalemate until Baltan chose to take it back to one on one and the two grew back to full size. Cosmos had a firm upper hand, even when Neo Baltan transformed his shoulder armor into spikes and launched them at the hero, only for him to spin rapidly and block. While Baltan prepared another attack, Cosmos unleashed the power of his Naybuster Ray. Neo Baltan took the beam in the chest and was struck with such great force that he was plunged through several buildings. Even then, the alien didn’t fall, but as Cosmos prepared to fight again, Neo Baltan raised his hand to stop the battle, realizing he was mortally wounded. Tears fell from the alien’s eyes as he realized no one was left to be the guardian of his people. Moments later, the energy he’d been struck with exploded inside his chest and he fell to the ground, dead. Realizing that Baltan’s motives were pure, even if his ways of accomplishing them were not, he used his Luna Shootless to turn the dead alien back to his normal form. Child Baltan The younger version of a Baltan alien, one of these creatures found itself on Earth and took over the body of one of Musashi’s friends. Gifting the girl with X-Ray vision and super speed, it managed to steal the Cosmos gem from the Sharks’ main office, holding onto it until she was revealed to be an alien by Clevergon. With its disguise gone, the child left her body and flew back to the ruined world. Later on, after Baltan was defeated, more of the children flew from the ruins and gathered up his body. After taking back, they somehow controlled their planet’s movements and flew it away from the Earth. One of these creatures did keep in contact with another alien race and would return with them to help resurrect Cosmos after the hero was seemingly killed. Trivia *This incarnation of Baltan is more of an anti-villain than a strictly evil monster. Ultraman Max Tiny Baltan Pending. Dark Baltan For countless years the Baltan race watched as mankind destroyed their own planet and set course to invade the confines of space. Knowing fully well that the humans could potentially destroy any planet they set foot on, half of the race wanted to exterminate the human populace, thus a war broke out between the sides. The so-called Dark Baltans lead a campaign of chaos that eventually lead them toward the Earth itself, but one Tiny Baltan had arrived before. When Dark Baltan arrived, he attacked the Base Titan and Tokyo, ensnaring the city and the base in an anti-gravity field. When Kaito entered the field, the human summoned Ultraman Max, but even the Earth’s guardian could overpower this murderous invader. When Max proved a worthy challenge for the evil one, Dark Baltan suddenly increased his size, becoming gigantic! As tall as a mountain, the insect-like entity squished Max under his black heel. The hero struggled on, however. As he pushed the foot off his body, Max gathered his own energy and increased his size also, matching Dark Baltan in size. The largest battle in history quickly commenced, but when Max managed to cut off the fiend’s claws, they simply reattached themselves to its arms! Dark Baltan laughed on as he caught the hero with his energy bind, and soon Max’s energy began to drain. The red and silver giant managed to escape the bind, cutting his way through the rope-like energy, but his energy was nearly gone. He fired one final shot of his Maxium Cannon, but Dark Baltan effortlessly dodged and appeared behind the hero, blasting him with waves of energy. Max’s body faded away and Dark Baltan’s true attack begun. As the alien rampaged, Team DASH began a new attack against it, launching all three DASH Birds to battle. The three ships buzzed around the invader, blasting it will strands of energy until the creature fired back. Before it could destroy any of the defending ships, Kaito’s energy was recharged thanks to the Tiny Baltan and the mortal summoned Ultraman Max again. Confronting Dark Baltan a second time, this battle would be unlike that of any other. Blocking its energy attacks with a protective barrier, Max formed a twister out of the invader’s power and tore the evil entity to bits. For a brief moment it seemed the battle was over, but it was only just getting started. Each tiny piece reformed into a new Dark Baltan, forming an army of darkness in the sky. Ultraman Max then followed A new battle began, a battle fought both on land in the air. The two armies clashed as the true Dark Baltan and Ultraman Max continued their battle below. Max launched his Galaxy Cannon, but the invader’s chest opened up, revealing several plates that redirected the attack! Once again it seemed Ultraman Max would be outmatched by this otherworldly foe. But from the ground, Tiny Baltan and a group of children began to ring an ancient bell from the Baltan world. The bell quickly calmed the invader, forcing the army he had spawned to vanish. The desire for war and conquest began to drain from Dark Baltan’s heart as the bell cleansed his being, making him feel only ashamed of his actions. The battle was over. As Ultraman Max returned to the sky, Dark Baltan was shrunk down into a human by DASH. Together both Dark and Tiny Baltan returned to their home world, allowing the Earth to exist in their absence. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Baltan also appeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Here he was a member of Belial's hundred monster army. At a certain point in the battle, when Ultraman Belial attacked Ultraman with the Giga-Battlenizer, he killed incidently along with Gomess so strike down Ultraman. He later returns to become part of Belial's trump card, the fusion monster Beryuda but that to is destroyed by the combined efforts of the humans, the ultras and Rei Trivia *The Baltan from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie is in fact the same, original classic Baltan from the original Ultraman series. *In the flashback to Belial's first attack on the Land of Light a Baltan can be in the background fighting an Ultra in the air. Most likely this is a reference to his battle with Ultraman in the original series. Gallery Baltan powers.jpg|Alien Baltan's merge technique Ragon breath.jpg|The Baltan's illusion technique Baltansss.jpg Baltan attack.jpg Baltan seijinn.jpg Ultrmn Jns Bltn.png|Jonias Baltan Ultrmn Pwrd Bltn.png|Powered Baltan Baltan vs cosmos.jpg|Cosmos Baltan Baltanraisingfromthedeath.png|Baltan raising from the dead Child Baltan.jpg|Child Baltan imagesCA2BQ52W.jpg mechabaltanvsandrowolf1.jpg|Mecha Baltan vs Andro Wolf Mechabaltanalone1.jpg|Mecha Baltan Additional Trivia *Baltan is one of the few aliens to reappear several times with different appearances. *The famous laugh of the Baltans is actually the recyled cry of the Matango , a movie that Eiji Tsubraya provided special effects for. *Alien Baltan appears in the Ultraman Ace opening, but doesn't appear in the series itself. *Alien Zamu, an alien from Ultraman Neos, is considered a homage to Baltan, and bears many resemblences. *Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers , a Baltan toy is seen in the GUYS headquarters. Figure Release Information Rarity Alien Baltan V toys.jpg Alien Baltan jr. toys.jpg Alien Baltan toys.jpg Psycho Baltan (winged) toys.jpg Child Baltan toys.jpg Basical Baltan toys.jpg Neo Baltan toys.jpg Psycho Baltan toys.jpg Powered Baltan toys.jpg Baltan II toys.jpg pic0007.jpg|Bandai 2004 special translucent blue Baltan figure. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Joneus Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Videogame characters Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Live action appearances Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Villains